Family Fusion
Family Fusion'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjClYeb0fnI is the twelfth episode of ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. It is the conclusion of the six-episode Gold Ranger Arc. It features the final appearances of Ripcon and Aiden Romero's robot impostor, revealing Levi Weston's true identity. It's also the first appearance of the Ninja Fusion Star and the Ninja Fusion Zord. Synopsis The Rangers access a powerful new Megazord formation to battle Ripcon. Plot On Odius' instructions, Aiden tricks Ripcon into helping him get the Ninja Steel. Ripcon attacks the city, distracting the Rangers except for Levi who's helping Mick create the new Ninja Fusion Star. With the Fusion Star, Brody beats Ripcon, forcing him to retreat. At the same time, Aiden breaks into the base and fights with Levi for the Ninja Steel. During the fight, Aiden is revealed to be a robot imposter. The other Rangers arrive just in time to save Levi and destroy the robot Aiden. Madame Odius frames Ripcon for both the failed robot plot and for hiding Levi on Galvanax's ship. Furious, Galvanax has Ripcon gigantified and forces him to fight the Rangers again. Although Ripcon initially overpowers the Rangers' Megazords, Brody uses the Ninja Fusion Star to combine their Megazords into the Ninja Fusion Zord. With their new Megazord, the Rangers finally destroy Ripcon. After the battle, Brody sings his father's song at a school talent show, triggering a flood of memories in Levi. It is revealed that Levi is Aiden, and that his childhood memories had earlier been stolen by Odius and placed in her robot. Levi/Aiden now remembers that, he went into hiding and assumed the identity of Levi Weston in order to protect himself from Galvanax. Reunited at last, Brody and Levi embrace. At the end of the episode, all the rangers sing the Family song. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) **Taimana Marupo - Young Brody *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston/Aiden Romero (Ninja Steel Gold) **Ethan Buckwell - Young Aiden *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Mike Edward - Dane Romero *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Nick Beckwith - Aiden Romero *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Element (Fire Mode), Element (Water Mode), Ninja Fusion (Ninja Fusion Fury), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode, Ninja Fusion (Ninja Fusion Zord) *Ninja Steel Blue - Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Gold - Bull Rider Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *When the Rangers spin their Zord Stars in their swords, there's a shot of the Rangers' regular stars in their morphers. *When Levi reflects the blast from Cyborg Aiden's blaster and it hits him, the first shot shows the blast hitting his chest as he stands, but in the next shot the impact sends him flying. **Also the shot of Cyborg Aiden getting up was shot in error, seeing as how he landed when he was sent flying. Instead of getting up with his back turned, he should have been facing Levi. * When Levi performs the Bull Rider Megazord's finisher, the '''Rodeo Rapid Fire, he instead says Rodeo Rapid Blast. * As Ripcon walked down the street, the parked cars were facing the wrong ways. Notes *This episode marks the end of Ripcon, as he is blamed for the Aiden Robot (Odius framed him) and sent down to Earth only to be destroyed by the Rangers. *Levi Weston, the real Aiden, finally gets his memories back and it's explained how he was really kidnapped through his flashbacks as he regained his memories, and Levi himself explains why he changed his name when his memories are fully restored. *This episode introduces the Ninja Fusion Star and the Ninja Fusion Zord. See Also (fight footage & story)